


Petal

by amaterasu_bby



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby
Summary: Just a cute (but short) little concept @wet4kakashi came up with on Twitter that I was dying to write! In this house, we love Gai <3
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Petal

He’s already there and waiting when you arrive, humming quietly as he twirls a blade of grass between his calloused fingers. You smile softly at the sight of him, taking in the way the slight breeze gently lifts his hair, tousling it out of the neat soup-bowl haircut he usually wears it in. 

His head raises when he senses your chakra, the most adoring smile you’ve ever seen anyone wear ever adorning his handsome face as he beams up at you from his spot atop the hill. Gai had shown you this place, had said it was a perfect place to watch the sun rise as well as set, and he was right. The view was amazing up here. 

You grin back as you walk over to him, sitting behind him and wrapping your arms around his sculpted frame, nuzzling your face between his shoulder blades and inhaling his scent. Hair gel and, well, just him. Like the earth after it rains. 

“Sorry I’m late, have you been here long?” You ask, Gai chuckling softly and resting his much larger hands overtop of yours. “Not long at all, actually” he assures you, peeking back at you and wearing that same, loving smile as before. You hum happily, kissing his back over his jumpsuit, the material soft against your lips and allowing you to feel his body heat through it. 

The sun has nearly set, the bright orange glow illuminating the area around you both beautifully as you just hold one another. “I miss this. We hardly see each other anymore “ you sigh sadly. You’d both been busy with missions lately, so busy in fact that you constantly just missed each other even when you were both back in the village. 

“I know, but someday when everything dies down, we’ll get to do this more” he reminds you, his palms against the backs of your hands, fingers lacing with yours just before he pulls them to his lips to kiss your fingertips. Your heart thumps wildly, body relaxing against his back as you melt into his touch, enjoying being here with him. 

“Lie down” you mumble into his back, bright green jumpsuit muffling your voice slightly. He obeys, laying down between your legs so his shoulders rest atop your thighs and his head rests against your lower stomach. You softly card your fingers through his hair, nails scratching ever so gently over his scalp as your fingertips massage down his temples and cheeks. Your thumbs softly swipe over his thick brows, slowly and softly massaging over every bit of his pretty face. His eyes close with a content hum, long lashes resting on the apples of his cheeks. 

You spot a little patch of flowers on your left, reaching over to pick a few and placing them in his soft hair, a smile on your lips all the while. You decorate his coal black hair, the pretty pinks and blues playing beautifully against, not only his hair, but the green of his suit as well. He peeks his eyes open, looking up at you as if you yourself had hung the stars and moon in the sky, a wide grin finding its way onto his handsome face yet again. You smile back, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose, careful not to destroy the new hairstyle you’d just created. 

He blushes softly, only making you want to kiss him again as you giggle happily, leaning down to press a kiss to his waiting lips this time. “I love you” you whisper there, lips brushing against his own with each word spoken. He beams as brightly as the setting sun, those three words never failing to fill him with so much undiluted glee whenever you say them. 

“I love you too, petal.” He hums, voice deep and laced with so much love and a tad bit of exhaustion from his far too long day. You cradle his cheeks, thumbs dragging softly up and down his jaw as you press one last kiss to his lips, setting back upright. “You should rest. We’ve got all night” you hum, his head gently nodding as his eyes close, head turning slightly to rest his cheek against your stomach, lips sponging a sweet kiss over your shirt. 

He drifts off quickly, basking in the warmth of you, never having felt safer and more loved with anyone else ever. Only you can make him feel this way. You stay like that a while, Gai eventually turning into his side to wrap his arms around your torso, face nuzzling into your belly and bangs slipping aside to reveal his pretty face even more. He lets out a content sigh, smiling even in his sleep as you softly pet over his hair, smoothing it back down where your shirt had ruffled it. 

The sky goes dark, the sun finally setting above you, but doing nothing to dull the light and warmth radiating from the large man snuggled in your lap. Your heart swells with love as you look down at him, wanting to spend the rest of your life with Maito Gai.


End file.
